shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranshi
Personality Ranshi Ranshi at first glance comes off as a very mysterious child, never speaking only leaving out some moans and hisses, nothing more. Ranshi is the main body that is seen and is known, unlike Tanshi. Ranshi is said to be Demetrius destructive beast, living up to the title. Ranshi never speaks; he is more beast than man. He is very lustful for fighting and bloodshed, always looking for a fight. Even if that fight was with a small child, Ranshi enjoys killing, defeating and destroying anything he gets his hands on. Although Ranshi is extremely close minded and simple minded at that matter, he thinks, acts and is a beast simple as that. Being so closed minded and simple minded, he is not use to battle strategy nor simple smarts. Ranshi goes right into the fight, which can extremely intimidate opponents or people in general, which sends most opponents running away. Ranshi has shown in battle that he uses his bare hands and even going so far as his mouth, biting into an opponent. But Ranshi does seem want to find a strong opponent to fight, although never said or such. Ranshi is a master tracker so he can pick up on scenes, he likes to smell out opponents be it man, woman or child. A stranger side of Ranshi’s personality is the fact that he has been said by Demetrius that he is a masochist loving pain, thus why if he is injured he comes back for more. Ranshi has shown to have a bit of smarts but very little, such as taking a small child in his hands when he was being attack. Ranshi has shown also to have no loyalty to Demetrius or any one, but only listens to Tanshi. Ranshi has shown time and time again that he can’t be control, such the reasons why Demetrius had to put him chains and muzzled him. Ranshi has shown to have even struck at Demetrius (although it was really one of his creator clones or demonic puppets). But Demetrius great caution when dealing with this beast, thus why he created Tanshi and forced him into Ranshi’s body. Although like most of the hakuri children, Ranshi is not ashamed that he such great pride and confidence in his skills. Although he doesn’t talk, many opponents think that he is mocking them. His strength is legendary, with his pride become arrogance. Ranshi shows his arrogance in a weird way, he loves to rip off the shirts of opponents. The wanting to see them sweat and break down at the sight of his power, which even Soyokaze questions why he does this. Ranshi like any other beast likes meat and even flesh; he goes after body parts and such for himself. Never really doing anything for Demetrius, eating the bones and such giving him more energy and strength. Since Ranshi is “eating” for two people, he loves to eat as well but rather disturbing and things normal people who run away at. Shown as he sunk his teeth into the arm of a Marine officer and Ranshi went so deep that it showed that half of his bone was gone. Tanshi Compared to Ranshi, Tanshi is very mysterious as well since he rare makes appearance. He is the one of the two that speaks, very well at that matter. From what has been seen from his rare appearance is that, Tanshi is a very commanding and demanding creature. Acting as the “Big Brother” between the two, Tanshi is the only one who could control Ranshi. But in caution that Tanshi might get any ideas, Demetrius locked him up in Ranshi’s body. Tanshi is rarely left out, only when Demetrius thinks that Ranshi is over doing it. When he does Tanshi yells out and Ranshi stops, but in battle. Tanshi can be just as twisted and demented as Ranshi, although Tanshi loves to use some tricks in battle. He has the ability to dig into the ground and travel that way, so he can surprise others. But like Ranshi, they both have a great love to eat and bit into opponents. Tanshi has shown to have great arrogance in himself, but sometime cowardice when he is out numbered or out done. Then he will go back into Ranshi’s body, then Ranshi finishes the job. Relationships Demetrius Their relationship with Demetrius is rather different from any other of the Hakuri Children. Demetrius chained and muzzled Ranshi, where he could be put under some kind of control or limitations. Demetrius keeps Ranshi this way while in The Mother Hakuri. Going a step farther Demetrius as locked Ranshi up in a cage like structure that keeps under control. Demetrius when he first released Ranshi into the world, he had a team of four horses pull the cart like cage Ranshi was in. But Demetrius doesn’t give Ranshi a certain mission or such like the other children. He uses Ranshi to create more chaos, in major battles or in some missions. Demetrius has called Ranshi and Tanshi his trump card, once they were released Demetrius’s victory is assured. Demetrius keeps them around because they have such an extreme way of fighting and combat, making them nearly unstoppable. The Hakuri Children Their relationship with the other Hakuri children is unique as well. Demetrius forbids any of their brother or sisters to go near them. They seem to not really care about their brothers or sisters, much like Soyokaze. They fight for themselves and themselves only. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages